Timeline
The timeline will be divided into Tillindors different Kalpas. The age of creation and the old Kalpa will not have any exact years due to limited knowledge about these times. The age of creation * Therendor the creator wanders the void and stumbles upon the Dawnstones. * He uses these stones to give birth to the plane of Helios. * Therendor creates the other gods to help him create the mortal plane of Elios and the lands of Tillindor. * The gods all offer a piece of their own divinity to create the Oculi * The first races dawn on Tillindor, the Old ones and the Numar. * The gods continue to create the world of Tillindor The old Eon * The new races start appearing on Tillindor, known as Beastfolk. * Later a weaker but less primitive group of races dawns, The Elner. * Eledors presence in Helios starts to corrupt Elios, making it more dangerous. * The new races of Tillindor struggle to survive. * The gods start working on the three gifts to make life on Tillindor easier. * Therendor creates the gift of gods. Spawning infinite amount of sub realms and gods in Helios. The gods that would be worshipped would stay, those who would not, disappeared into the void. * Barrakas together with Aryth creates the gift of horses. The new creatures came from the oceans to help the races of Tillindor. * Lialana creates the gift of magic. The dragons fly over Tillindor to spread the flow of magic. Starting in the north, and resting in Amelias. * The Eled Elner become very gifted in magic, doing things Rhaan had not foreseen. * The powerful Eled Elner start to invade the rest of Tillindor. * The Eled Elner arrive on the lands of Trinia, discovering the beastfolk. They are met with weak resistance. * They meet a race of their own called the Korrigan. * Total war between the two breaks out. * The Eled Elner conquer the Chimari city of Fountain Hall. * The Chima united under Titus Virzo to take back Fountain hall and the kingdom of Chimera is established. * Uwe Munar and his men are ambushed by a Korrigan army and flee to the forest of Taredhel. Here they decide to stay and become the Ris Elner. Uwe becomes the eternal king of the kingdom of Taredhel. * After many years of chaos Therendor decides to create mankind from the Old ones to bring balance. The first Eon 0 1k - The dawn of mankind marks the beginning of the first Kalpa. - The races of men live in small tribes across the world. 10 1k - All humans in the lands of Amelias are slaughtered by the Elner. 18 1k - After years of torment the Kazack escape Eledors maze, being scarred for life. 65 1k - Human villages and tribes grow into towns and cities. The first human kings start appearing. - The city of Pretora is build on Elner ruins. 86 1k - Cartha is founded as a small fishing village. 150 1k - From the city of Pretora the kingdom of Theros is established. 180 1k - King Joralt the great establishes the kingdom of Aridia, uniting the east. - The Arcanian slaves make first contact with the Zurg. - Crimland could have been established around this time. 184 1k - The slave revolt on Arcania begins under leadership of Dayi Ulan. 185 1k - The kingdom of Midusa is established. 190 1k - Marialand is founded by Rudolf Jaeger in Koda. - The slave revolt in Arcania is over and the north of the continent has been liberated. Ulan becomes the first emperor of Arcania. 195 1k - Eledor starts showing his Oculus to mortals and in Paradon a dark cult known as the new dawn is founded to worship Eledor, making him more powerful. 200 1k - Leader of the new dawn “Jahaar” offered his daughter “Kate” to Eledor so he may make her divine. Kate is then sexually violated by Eledor, making him “king of rape”. - Kate returns to the mortal realm with strange dark magical powers and kills her father and most of the new dawn. Eledors corruption has now tainted the flow of magic and “dark magic” enters the world. 206 1k - Ellion General Louis Florance conquers the city of Bertill in southern Aridia, renaming it to “Florance”. He claims the south and becomes the first king of Meridia. 207 1k - King Louis most trusted soldiers are knighted and the knightly order of the Wardens is established. 215 1k - The first trinians start to colonize Aradin, discovering the Karadiri. 230 1k - The dragon war begins. 236 1k - Olmag Valkyrie becomes the first king of Trost. 241 1k - Shariz is founded as the first kingdom of Karadir. - The first Cothri are being born. 321 1k - Trostan raiders sail south and discover Trinia and Paradon for the first time. 340 1k - The battle of mortal gods takes place among the Grey mountains between the dragons Ryloth and Mallfar. Ryloth is turned into stone and Mallfar is killed by the dragons. - The dragon war ends. 367 1k - The ten commandments are roughly translated and “Orius Maxis” writes “the book of Novus” 522 1k - After the Trostan invasion of the Borderlands, the tribes are united under King Ysmor Wildrider. The kingdom of Dwallnor is founded. 550 1k - The assassin order of the Hattorai might have appeared around this time. 654 1k - The warring kingdoms of Paradon are united under king Alexandros of Magnus. They build their society on their love for the gods and Magnus becomes the city of the gods. 685 1k - Alexandros dies and would be remembered as a legend. 730 1k - The dark ages of Aridia begin. 764 1k - The necromancer “Marius Orliance” curses the city of Artois in Meridia and attacks the other Dukedoms with his undead armies. - The undead wars in Meridia begin. 768 1k - After Marius is killed in the palace of Artois, the undead wars end. Leaving Artois to rebuild in the coming dark years. 1180 1k - The last member of the Tilin line dies and Midusa is without king. Wercheg Orlond, brother of King Fervidius Orlond of Fallion, travels to Midusa to lead its people. 1185 1k - King Fervidius dies in a hunting accident. His son Falir takes the throne at age 14. - After Fervidius death, king Darus of Aridia ceases his chance to conquer the weak kingdom of Fallion and prepares to invade. 1187 1k - With the invasion force on its way Falir goes to his uncle in Midusa for help. Seeing how dire the situation is for both nations, he agrees to unite the kingdoms of Midusa and Fallion. The united kingdom of Theros is founded. - Later that year the united forces of Theros halt the Aridian armies at kings pass. The battle lasted a week, resulting in victory for Theros. 1211 1k - King Wercheg dies after falling off his horse, leaving Falir to rule by himself. - Falir wanted to spread the idea of a peaceful united kingdom across the human nations. He gathered his forces to invade Aridia. 1216 1k - Aridia is now under Theros control. 1217 1k - Falir sets his sight on the divided kingdoms of Eonith. 1220 1k - Eonith is conquered by Falir with relative ease. 1223 1k - Falir conquers Dwallnor. 1230 1k - Falir conquers Cartha.' '''1232 1k - Falir tries to negotiate with king Orunil of Chimera with as goal supporting ships to invade Meridia. Orunil knew of Falir’s military power and accepted the request of Chimera becoming a mostly independent vassal of Theros. 1236 1k - Falir conquers all of Meridia. ' The second Kalpa''' 0 2k - The second era starts after King Falir, who now controls all human nations of Trinia, establishes the first Imperium. Making him the first Emperor of the Orlond Dynasty. - The greatest war heroes of Falirs conquest are honored and become the Imperiums personal guards. The order of the Ordinators is founded. 10 2k - The necromancer king “Kaldor”rises to power in Nargoth. 32 2k - Falir rules peacefully for 32 years until dying of old age at 97. His son Wolter Orlond becomes the second Emperor. 56 2k - A revolution begins in the city of Gorssel in Marialand. The city is liberated and the Republic of Kadar is founded by Jaap van de Berg. - Increasing Yrch presence in imperial cities makes citizens less accepting to the race. 60 2k - Korrigan scientists have achieved new levels of military technology with the invention of the canon. - Population of the Arcanian capital of Cathay starts to grow rapidly. 64 2k - Trade between the Imperium and Paradon comes to a halt after king Geralt of Paradon closes Paradonian ports. 65 2k - Trying to save the Imperiums economy, Emperor Titus Orlond gathers his forces to march against Paradon. 66 2k - Titus reaches Paradon and so the Paradonian wars begin. - Titus conquers the Paradonian city of Blackreach. 70 2k - Many indecisive battles leave both sides wounded. A truce was called and the first Paradonian war ends.' '''79 2k - King Titus dies and his son Ryle becomes emperor. Seeing the truce as a foolish decision from his father, he immediately reignites the war with Paradon, starting the second Paradonian war. 87 2k - After years of more war Ryle has reached the city of the gods “Magnos” and lays siege. The three year siege of Magnos would be called the “third” Paradonian war, even though the fighting never stopped. 90 2k - King Geralt and Emperor Ryle both die during the siege but it ended in Paradonian victory. With both Ryle’s sons also killed in battle, Ryle’s wife Jenna takes the throne in Pretora and becomes the very first Empress. She calls the imperial legions back to Trinia and the Paradonian wars end. 92 2k - King Gunther Franz of Marialand wars against the Tzar of Crimland for 10 years. - The wars in Arcania between the Arcanian Empire and Thano are still raging and the central lands of Arcania, destroyed by war, have earned the name “No man’s land”. - The Kings of the Karadiri cities of Tulga and Nova Cartha war over lady Quimi’s hand in marriage. 104 2k - The Korrigan kingdoms of Skywatch and Mistguard are starting to run out of “Elunium”. A natural resource the Korrigan use to power their machines. - Skywatch and Mistguard start attacking Throthgar for their Elunium mines. This marks the beginning of the Korrigan civil war. 130 2k - The Korrigan civil war ends. 206 2k - Eledor is now powerful enough to rebel against the other gods. So the “Titanomachy” begins. 325 2k - Renowned captain George Valois sails to the east to find undiscovered lands. - Raiders from Koda start crossing the inner sea more often and attack northern Trinia. 334 2k - Captain George returns from his travels with stories of great human lands to the east, and strange lizard people. - Many Trinian captains hear these tales and travel to the east to find riches. - Eagles port is founded as an imperial outpost to the east. 337 2k - Few of the captains heading east return. They rather not talk about their journeys. 341 2k - Arcanian scouts start appearing along Imperial shores. 343 2k - Emperor Midas is assassinated in his bedroom. The name “Hatorrai” is written on the wall in the emperor's blood. - Midas’ son Falco becomes emperor and prepares for an imminent Arcanian invasion. - Emperor Masahira of Arcania prepares to invade the Imperium of man. 348 2k - Arcanian ships start to land of Trinian shores and the Arcanian invasion has begun. The Imperial legionaries fought warriors utilizing weapons and fighting techniques they had never seen before and soon the tides of war turned against them. 357 2k - Years of war have plunged the imperium into chaos. Emperor Masahira had reached Pretora. Emperor Falco faced him in the field and the “battle of Falirian fields” had begun. - Falco wins the battle and Masahira is killed. Falco later dies of severe wounds. - Falco’s son Jonas and Masahira’s son Hojou were now the new emperors. Jonas wanted an end to the war and negotiated with Hojou. The two powers would leave each other alone if Falco let the Arcanian prisoners go home, and Hojou opened his ports for merchants. So the Arcanians left Trinia to rebuild itself.' ' 406 2k - Eledor was losing the war and started the disaster that would change the world forever. He threw his Dawnstone to Paradon and the Cataclysm began, swallowing the land in fire and cursing the citizens into the Titans. - Therendor closed Novus from the mortal realm but Eledor would slowly move out of Novus. In 1800 years he would be free and have the power to keep Novus closed. - Therendors wall was erected around Paradon by Therendor and the guardians were sent to guard it. In 1800 years the armies of Eledor would wake once again. - The cataclysm started the plague known as “the purge” in Trinia and the rest of the world, killing 35% of the world's population. - Eagle’s port closes its ports to the outside world. - The imperium falls apart and the old kingdoms rise again over time. - Eagles port becomes an independent city. 420 2k - Without the Imperium, Eonith is divided once again. King Harold of Bretoni unites the kingdoms and restores order in the wounded lands. He became the first king of a united Eonith. 422 2k - The Thanori from the Thanori jungle in Paradon were unaffected by the Cataclysm and arrived in dwindling numbers at the marshlands of Thano or “The Mire”. Under leadership of Mular Itzel they started a new life for their race. 430 2k - After the cataclysm the men of Koda started to become affected by dark magic. This shrouded their lands in darkness and corrupted the men of Koda into evil and feared across folk. 450 2k - Around these years Trinia starts to pick itself up and the old kingdoms exist again. 467 2k - The five year war between Aridia and Meridia begins 502 2k - Cartha was invaded by Sultan Abir and the Karadiri armies of Ulan-Bator. Diplomatic envoys pleaded with Meridia to send aid, and king Gilles Toussaint sent out a call to war towards all of Meridia. Throughout all the dukedom's, this call to war was heard, and countless knight's pledge their lance to their King's holy cause. Despite their differences, Aridia also pledges their sword to the cause and the holy crusades begin. 509 2k - The crusaders sack the Karadiri city of Nova Cartha. 510 2k - The Karadiri warriors are pushed back and the holy crusades end. 547 2k - Ragadan merchants are banned from Tulga. 693 2k - For hundreds of years Blackwood, or Taredhel, has been a mysterious forest in Eonith from which no one ever returned. King Scarloc of Eonith decides, despite the pleas of his advisors, to send his best scouts into the woods to find potential farmland for his people. - The heads of the scouts are found on spikes on the edges of the forest. - King Scarloc decides to invade Blackwood and eliminate whoever resides here. - The Ris Elner and Dryads are discovered by men for the first time. - The Blind War begins. 700 2k - Many armies are sent into Taredhel with very little progress. King Scarloc decides to negotiate with the tree king Uwe. The first time Uwe is seen by outsiders. - The two sides agree to leave each other alone as long as Uwe agrees to not attack merchants along the forest edge, and Scarloc would not sent anyone into the forest again. 820 2k - The last king of the Midis dynasty, the line that ruled Theros since the fall of the imperium, dies without successor. Gaius Galera of the prominent Galera family takes the throne. 824 2k - Gaius wanted Trinia back to the gold ages of the Imperium. He converts the kingdom of Theros into the Second Imperium. Thus starting the third Kalpa. ' The third Kalpa''' 2 3k - Gaius gathers his legions to conquer the rest of Trinia. 36 3k - With Aridia, Eonith, Meridia, Cartha, and Dwallnor under imperial rule, Gaius dies, and his son Ruphus Galera continues to rule. 95 3k - Ruphus dies due to sickness and his son Gaius Galera the second becomes emperor. - Gaius II wants to spread the imperium across more than just mankind. He starts to invade the forest kingdom of Taredhel. 103 3k - The Narrathi horsemen from the steppes of Ulmar unite under their new Ghareed and invade Karadir. 109 3k - Taredhel falls under imperial rule - Imperial legions invade Karadir and drive away the Narrathi. The broken kingdoms of Karadir are incapable of still defending themselves and fall under imperial rule. 120 3k - Gaius II invades Chimera 127 3k - After fierce resistance from the Chima, Chimera falls under the imperial banners. 143 3k - Life in the imperium has been peaceful. But people always need some kind of conflict. Life in the Imperium became harder each day for the Yrch. 145 3k - The city of Opidium is the first to ban the Yrch from their city. 190 3k - The Korrigan start sharing their technological inventions with the mankind. 401 3k - Malyfar Galera becomes emperor. 404 3k - Malyfar has started showing signs of unwellness and started whispering Eledors name at odd moments. - House Takeda of Arcania started rebelling against the emperor. 410 3k - Eledor had whispered to Malyfar for years and corrupted his soul. Malyfar became immortal and ruled the imperium as a tyrant. 413 3k - Emperor Malyfar bans the Yrch from Trinia, never to return. - Under leadership of Warlord Marak the Yrch take vast amounts of technology, weapons, and ships and migrate south to the isle of Borr. 414 3k - They Yrch discover the “Magnar”, who are native to Borr and worship them as gods. 427 3k - The Magnar kill the Yrch warlords. - Warlord Marak kills one of the Magnar, proving their mortality. - The war between the Yrch and Magnar begins. 430 3k - The Yrch use their war machines to kill every single Magnar. - Marak takes the mask of Katar from the Magnar king “Primardus”. Now unaffected by time, he can lead the Yrch race to glory. - The Yrch start preparing for their future invasion. - Malyfar wants to expand into Koda and invades Marialand. 436 3k - The cold winters have kept the legions morale low and many freeze to death. 439 3k - With Marialand and Kadar under imperial control, Malyfar marched for crimland. - During “the battle of Valkini forest” Malyfar suffered a terrible defeat to the Tzar of Crimland. - Malyfar marches for the Kazack kingdom of Razuk to get the creatures to join his ranks. 440 3k - The Kazack slaughter the imperial legion during the battle of Razuk and Malyfar is forced to march back home. 441 3k - Malyfars defeat in the north left the people of the Imperium outraged and riots start happening. After Malyfar ordered the Ordinators to publicly behead protesters on “the day of heads”, the riots stopped. 580 3k - Malyfar had ruled for more than a hundred years without aging a day. Public unrest started rising again. 581 3k - A man named Erac Fareson started rallying people in Florance and resisted imperial rule. - The news spread across the Imperium and all over people started forming rebel groups to fight the Imperium. ' '''586 3k - Riots and rebel assaults happen every day and the Imperium is struggling. - Rebel forces attack Pretora. - Erac kills Emperor Malyfar and liberates Trinia from his rule. This ended the third Kalpa. ' The fourth Kalpa''' 0 4k - The old kingdoms once again rise to independence. 24 4k - Political differences on the future of Trinia rise between the hostile kingdoms. - The kingdoms of Theros and Eonith agree that Trinia needs an Imperium, but with a different emperor. - Aridia and Cartha want the nations to be independant once again, claiming that the Imperiums brought nothing but pain. 27 4k - Together Theros and Eonith converted many warlords from Dwallnor to their cause to expand their army, for a new Imperium had to rise. They founded the “Pretoran Alliance” lead by king Sithil. - Meridia was suffering from an interregnum. Without leader the kingdom was in chaos. A prominent Aridian General called Ashtin Darmondy took the throne. Aridia, Cartha and Meridia then formed the “Confederacy of Damarna” lead by king Elidir. to make sure no emperor would rule again. - The two sides clashed and thus started “The great war”. 57 4k - After thirty years of war, Trinia was suffering. The two sides met with all their forces on the fields of Darrus and clashed in what would be known as “the battle of banners”. - The battle ended with no clear winner. The kings came together and discussed peace. A pointless war that gripped Trinia for thirty years. Even though no clear winner emerged, no imperium ruled again, thus the kings of the confederacy claim to be victorious. But what is victory when the results are so much pain.' ' 60 4k - The men of Trost invade the north. 67 4k - On the first of Vult, the men of Trost suddenly all turned around and went back to their lands, like they were in a trance. 130 4k - Strange humanoids start appearing on the shores, just to flee again when spotted. No one recognises these creatures, but some pictures can be found in old books. 135 4k - The Yrch invade Trinia. Enormous warships and battle machines come ashore followed by hordes of Yrch warriors. - Florance is sacked by the Yrch - Cartha manages to drive the Yrch back but suffers heavy losses. 140 4k - The invading Yrch have gathered on the plains of Lisbeth in Eonith. A united force of Eonithian and Therosian armies faces Warlord Marak in a final battle. - The Yrch are defeated and Marak is killed. The surviving Yrch go back to their old ways of nomadic mountain life. 200 4k - Even though still discriminated against, many Yrch are allowed into the cities again. - Elections in Kadar are starting to get suspicious. 292 4k - King Ludwig the Fat of Marialand grants a royal charter to the Gnomes of the Moot. 310 4k The Chima of Aventicum rebel against the king. This starts the Chima civil war. 400 4k - The Kazack from Razuk attack the city of Gorssel, killing most of it’s population. 629 4k - Hostilities between Karadiri kingdoms and Chimera are increasing. - Chimeran patriots start attacking and kidnapping Karadiri merchants. 630 4k - The kingdom of Shariz stops their trade with Chimera. - The other Karadiri kingdoms soon follow. 631 4k - To maintain their main source of income, the Chima besiege Shariz. - Shariz is conquered by Chimera. 632 4k - Tulga is conquered by Chimera. - Zurg from Arcania are traveling to Trinia to try their luck in a new world. 634 4k - Nova Cartha is conquered by Chimera. 637 4k - After heavy losses against Ezion, Chimera proposes a truce to the Karadiri kingdoms. 643 4k - The new dawn is being recovered. New dawn members start preaching about the end times on the streets and at the church of Novus. 693 4k - Drahara breaks the truce by ambushing Chima patrols and the war continues. 726 4k - After a three year siege Bulan-Ator is conquered by Chimera. 750 4k - After no further changes the war between Karadir and Chimera comes to a halt once again. 790 4k - Strange balls of light start appearing above Lunaris in Eonith. 796 4k - Eledor has reached the end of his travel and has finally left Helios, still able to keep the rest of Helios closed. - The cursed men of Paradon awake once again and storm the wall. - The guardians awake and hold their ground against the dark legions. - Many Eledor warriors are killed but eventually they destroy parts of the wall and kill the guardians. - The end times have come. Eledors legions march for Trinia and the mortal races shall feel his wrath and perish from this world. To be continued…. ''